


wanna stay close to you

by stcrdust



Series: 23 days of wonder [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Ice Skating, M/M, Park Jisung (NCT) is Whipped, but can we really blame him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:00:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28066638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stcrdust/pseuds/stcrdust
Summary: Jaemin and Jisung go ice skating, but Jisung forgets to tell Jaemin one important detail— he has no idea how to.
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Park Jisung
Series: 23 days of wonder [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052411
Kudos: 58





	wanna stay close to you

**Author's Note:**

> for @littlewonderfic on twitter's 23 days of wonder challenge! (day 5 - ice skating)
> 
> again, pretty minor editing, and un-beta'd. enjoy!!

It was chilly when Jaemin and Jisung entered the ice skating rink hand in hand, the two huddling closer together for warmth as they approached the front desk to pay for their skates.

“It’s been a while since I’ve gone ice skating… I think the last time I went was with Jeno to celebrate getting into college, right before we graduated.” Jaemin chuckled as he swiped his card to pay for their ice skates before Jisung could even open his mouth. Jisung swore he could feel a bead of sweat trailing down his face despite the chilly air, his face stuffed into the collar of his coat as he looked down at Jaemin and gulped.

“I see… It’s, uh, been a while for me too…” Jisung fibbed through his teeth as he waddled to keep up with Jaemin, who was already skipping his way over to the desk where people were lining up to get their ice skates. Something Jisung had never thought to tell Jaemin was the truth behind his ice skating experience— he had absolutely none of it.

He studied the large expanse of the skating rink as Jaemin told the person running the stand their shoe sizes, trying to grasp the idea of skating on a slippery surface without falling on his ass every two seconds, and immersed himself in watching two women on the ice skate in circles around each other, linking hands as they giggled and nuzzled foreheads. The exchange between the two girls only made his heart beat faster with nervousness when he realized that Jaemin probably had high expectations of his ice skating.

_“Oh God… Jaemin hyung is going to be sad that I won’t be able to do that with him, oh no…”_ Jisung bit his lip worriedly as he watched the couple effortlessly glide across the ice, not even noticing that Jaemin had gotten their pairs of skates until he waved the shoe directly in his face.

“Earth to Jisungie!!” Jaemin gently shouted in his ear, laughing when Jisung leapt back a few feet before scanning his expression for any signs of distress. “Are you feeling okay, baby? We don’t have to immediately get on the rink if you don’t want to.” Jaemin reached over to take Jisung’s hand, the touch comforting to the younger, soothing his nerves a tad as he lifted his head a bit to look over at Jaemin.

The thing about Jaemin that Jisung loved the most was the way he always looked at Jisung with pure adoration, like he’d drop anything just to be with him, like he was the only person in Jaemin’s world, and like there was nowhere else he would rather be. Jisung also partly hated it, though, because his boyfriend’s sparkling, adoring gaze did things to his heart that he was a bit too shy to admit to out loud.

“I… I think I’ll be fine, hyung,” Jisung quietly replied, squeezing Jaemin’s hand in response to the reassuring touch, to which Jaemin nodded at, smiling brightly as always as he pushed Jisung’s pair of skates into his hands and skipped over to the benches next to the skating rink, where shoes were littered all over the carpeted floor, pairs scattered this way and that as people came in, took off their shoes and put on their skates, and made their way over to the entrance to the rink.

Jaemin plopped himself onto a bench, while Jisung closely followed, watching as Jaemin took his sneakers off and slipped into the skates with ease, then got up and placed a foot on the bench to start tying his laces. Jisung quickly tried to follow suit, taking his shoes off and wiggling his feet into the skates. He immediately wobbled upon standing, reaching out to grab Jaemin as he tried to regain his balance, to which his boyfriend simply laughed at.

“Whoa there,” Jaemin commented, chuckling softly. “Here, let me tie your shoes,” he continued as he gently sat Jisung back down and knelt in front of him, working through the laces of the skates with ease and tying them into a perfect knot. “Is that tight enough?”

Jisung nodded rapidly as he looked down at Jaemin, afraid that he’d start rambling about how unfair it was that Jaemin was so damn perfect in every single way if he opened his mouth. He sprung up from the bench and held onto the hood of Jaemin’s coat in the most subtle manner possible as he awkwardly stepped closer and closer to the skating rink. 

He couldn’t help but think that his impending doom was approaching as Jaemin stepped onto the ice, wobbling a bit but quickly regaining his balance as he rested a hand on the railing, turning on his skates to hold a hand out to Jisung, flashing another dazzling smile that did more to fill his chest with fluttering butterflies than make him less nervous to get on the ice, but he was grateful enough anyway. He took Jaemin’s hand and took a deep breath, only exhaling when he placed both feet onto the ice, holding onto the edge of the railing for dear life as he blinked, amazed at the fact that he had managed to stay upright for more than 10 seconds.

“You good now?” Jaemin asked with a tilted head, beginning to let go of Jisung’s hand so that he could skate further into the rink.

“Wait, hyung—” Jisung scrambled to keep holding onto him, stumbling and nearly slipping in the process as he wrapped himself around Jaemin’s arm like a koala, just inches away from the side of his head as he shut his eyes tight, staying as still as possible.

“You alright, Sungie?” Jaemin questioned with a small laugh, turning to look up at Jisung with an amused glance, searching his expression, only to find trembling, shaking eyes gazing back at him.

“I-I actually can’t… skate… I’ve never gone ice skating in my life, hyung…” Jisung admitted, shutting his eyes as he kept an even tighter hold on Jaemin’s arm. “I’m sorry for not telling you…” The embarrassment he felt in his chest was overwhelming, especially when Jaemin had so expertly slid across the ice without a problem, while Jisung was stuck being unable to even inch across the ice without having to hold the other’s hand. Jaemin’s initial reaction wasn’t shock, but rather curiosity as he raised an eyebrow and smiled understandingly at him.

“Oh, Jisungie… You don’t have to worry about these things! Come here, you big baby.” Jaemin turned to give him a small hug, pulling his arm away momentarily to thread his gloved fingers through Jisung’s. “I’ll help you out, alright? Just hold on tight, and don’t move too suddenly. I won’t let go of you, so just focus on keeping your balance.”

Jisung’s eyes stayed glued to the ice below him, grip on Jaemin’s hand so tight that he swore that his sweat was soaking his gloves from how hard he’d been holding on. He tried to focus on anything that wasn’t the rink— the colored lights that swirled around the rink, the pop music that blared through the speakers, the couples who were _dancing on the ice_ somehow—

“Sungie.”

Jisung glanced at his side to look at Jaemin, who looked back at him with furrowed eyebrows for a few moments, before his expression softened into a gentle smile, and he grabbed Jisung’s other hand, skating in front of him as he held onto both of Jisung’s hands, skating backwards carefully.

“Eyes on me, okay?” Jaemin gave Jisung a smile that was sure to send him into heaven from how angelic it was, reducing his response to a mere nod as he felt his face burn up, his heart rate noticeably speeding up as he kept his gaze locked on Jaemin, who gently pulled him forward, letting Jisung slowly skate, one foot in front of the other as they remained close to the edge of the rink, with Jaemin letting Jisung hold onto the rail for support when he felt that he needed it.

After a few minutes of Jaemin guiding Jisung along the perimeter of the skating rink, he pulled him away from the railing, much to Jisung’s reluctance, and led him past other skaters. His smile remained tender, having not let go of Jisung or taken his eyes off of him until now, making sure that the taller didn’t immediately topple over as he pulled away.

“Jaemin hyung, wait...” Jisung froze in his spot, holding his (now unheld) hands in front of him as Jaemin skated away from him over to the center of the ring, giggling as he looked back at Jisung’s metaphorically frozen form, smile _still_ there as he stuck his hands in his coat pockets. 

“You’re so cute, baby. C’mere, I’ll kiss you if you can skate your way over to me!” Jaemin opened his arms widely, ready for Jisung to embrace him again— and the sight of Jaemin’s red-tinted lips alone was enough for Jisung to start skating his way over to him, albeit quite slowly. What kind of person would he be if he didn’t take the opportunity for a free kiss from his boyfriend, after all? 

He wobbled for a bit as he made his way closer to the center of the ring where Jaemin was currently standing, gulping as he looked down at the white below him before focusing his gaze on Jaemin. A determined expression appeared on his face as he became set on skating over to his boyfriend in the distance. It wasn’t that far, if Jisung could gauge distance in normal walking terms, but for someone who had barely learned to skate _today_ , he really couldn’t help but exaggerate the distance in his mind a bit. 

He was about halfway through his vast journey across the white expanse of ice when he stumbled and nearly toppled over in all his 6’0 glory, wildly waving his arms around as he yelped, but he miraculously regained his balance and looked up at Jaemin, who was noticeably closer and now looking at Jisung with a worried expression. Upon Jisung looking back up and maintaining his balance, he beamed over at him, opening his arms again as he excitedly waved.

“You’re almost there, Sungie!! Just a bit more!”

“Min, I really don’t wanna skate more than this… I just wanna kiss you…” Jisung complained as he continued to shakily skate his way over to the center of the ring, to which Jaemin simply cooed at, but paused to think about Jisung’s complaint, pondering on it for a few moments before sighing quietly and shaking his head, as though he couldn’t believe himself.

“You really had to use the ‘Min’, huh…” Jaemin mumbled with no malice in his tone and a wide grin on his face as he skated forward, nearly crashing into Jisung as he wrapped his arms around him, both of them seemingly happy that they were in each other’s arms again. 

“Do I still get my kiss even though I didn’t skate all the way?” Jisung asked with sparkling eyes as he kept his hands planted at Jaemin’s sides. Jaemin looked up at him and laughed, resting his hands on top of Jisung’s coat.

“What kind of boyfriend would I be if I didn’t give you one?” Jaemin reached forward to gently take Jisung’s face in his gloved hands, pecking him on the lips and quickly pulling back, staring into the universe that was Jisung’s glimmering eyes. “Thank you for coming out to skate with me, Jisungie. Even if you didn’t know how, I had lots of fun.” He raised himself onto his tippy toes to peck Jisung again on the corner of his lips. “I love you lots~”

“I love you too, Min.” Jisung didn’t say another word after that, only smiled and bent down to connect his and Jaemin’s lips for longer than a short second this time, savoring the comforting, soft warmth that came from it as they both stood in the center of the ice skating rink, the colorful lights accompanying their soothing reverie.

**Author's Note:**

> consider checking me out if you liked it!  
>   
> [twitter](https://twitter.com/strdusting)  
> [curiouscat](https://curiouscat.me/stilldreaming)


End file.
